Problem: A group of witches flew around the city. $5$ of them landed, and there were $12$ left in the sky. How many witches flew around the city?
Solution: We can use subtraction to find the missing whole: ${\Box} - {5} = {12}$ We can also add all of the witches together: ${5} + {12} = {\Box}$ ${17}$ witches